conker_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Conker's Last Bad Day
Conker's Last Bad Day is a story based off of the unreleased/cancelled Conker's Other Bad Day. The tale is to be released possibly around 2015 or 2016. Plot Overview During his unsuccessful tenure as king of all of the land, Conker spends all of his money on drinks, parties, and hookers. One one particularly crazy night, the SHC Sergeant and many others are murdered. Witnesses claim they saw Conker do the deed, as he is also the only one left in the massacre. K.O. the Kat, who leads the investigation, throws Conker into a prison at the highest tower. With a ball chained to his leg, Conker finds out he is the be executed soon. He is not bothered by this, knowing that Gregg would just bring him back, but much to Conker's surprise, the Grim Reaper is also imprisoned by K.O. The purpose for this was so that Conker could not come back to life, and Gregg claims that K.O. and his partner, Hoodlums, were most likely after something in the Underworld. Due to a lack of options, the two decide to team up for now. Surprisingly, just as their conversation ends, a tank blows up part of the tower's wall, thanks to Rodent, who claims he knows that Conker was not responsible for the massacre. Upon escaping, Conker and the other two becoming a fugitives, wanted "Dead or Alive" for loads of cash(Gregg jokes at how this is pointless in his case). Rodent explains to him that Franky the Pitchfork, the true only one left standing(due to the murderer not taking note of an animated pitchfork), did see that it was not Conker, but some sort of "copycat" that was actually a skunk. To get more details, Conker and co. head for the Barn Boys. Although Rodent suggests it might be dangerous to run around, Conker says that "no one there is intelligent enough to catch the news". At the same time however, they are being tracked down what seems to be a cyborg. It turns out the path to the barn ends up being blocked by a gate, named Bill. He asks Conker and co. if they're "there to fix the broken windows", in an attempt to get by, Conker says yes, but doesn't understand until he sees all the windows of the barn are shattered. This ends up being due to Ron and Reg causing mischief, as Franky does not hang out with them anymore, so they chose to torture Bill instead. Upon asking where Franky is, they say he went "chasing after a skunk like a dumbsh*t". Realizing that this is turning into a wild goose chase, an annoyed Gregg begins to leave, until he is stopped by Berri, who seems to have been revived as a cyborg to hunt down Conker. Due to lacking any "context sensitive", Conker has no choice but to flee while Ron and Reg are destroyed. Meanwhile, the scene changes to K.O. the Kat returning to a steel hallway. Inside is a childishly designed wizard named Hoodlums, a skunk named Honker, and an Evil Acorn. He tells them that "the king" and the "short one" have escaped, but the hunter is on their trail. Hoodlums dismisses him, and continues his call with Professor von Kripplespac(who has turned out to be alive) over a transparent screen, asking when the Tediz will be ready again… Finally, the proper "tutorial" level is reached, with Birdy appearing once again, who goes rambling on about the controls. Conker realizes that he cannot seem to skip this for some reason, and neither can the others. Birdy says this is because they started a new game, and it always needs to be explained to new players no matter what. Just as Gregg is about to complain about the "pointless hand-holding for an T-M rated series", Birdy offers them a free manual, as long as they "pay for downloadable content" later. Not wanting to argue, Conker takes the offer, thus, the story truly begins… Gameplay/Adventure Conker's Last Bad Day has 3-4(if counting Franky) unique styles for each playable character. * Conker is able to hover for a little while, making him the easiest to platform with. The baseball bat also returns for self-defense and combat, and later on so do a few guns. * Gregg is a little more sluggish, but a good enough jumper surprisingly and is the "slasher", making enemies quick work. * Rodent is absolutely slow and has poor jump. His only real uses are with machine guns, rocket launchers, and tanks. * Franky behaves/plays the same way as he did in Bad Fur Day, except a bit more quick. Characters Conker the Squirrel Main character, formerly king of all the land, but not happy with any of it ever since Berri died. Generally he's selfish, but notably less so this time around since he became king. He still retains his slightly sarcastic characteristics and disdain for others. He seems to have some much older enemies back when he and Berri were kids, but completely forgot about them. Said enemies are coming back at him. Gregg the Grim Reaper Other main character, a short and short-tempered Grim Reaper with vulgar vocabulary. After being booted out of the Underworld, he has no choice but to cooperate with Conker and Rodent to rid of K.O. the Kat along with fixing everything. Throughout the story however, his life and backstory are revealed, along with the real reason he hates cats. It turns out that Gregg died at a young age(most likely 10-11 years), but ended up being given the job of a Grim Reaper. Underneath the harsh and insulting character, he is somewhat childish. Rodent Nasally and nerdy-sounding squirrel friend of Conker that helped him during the war, and is one of the few that knows that he wasn't responsible for the massacre during the party. Although he means well, he is viewed as somewhat annoying by peers. Berri Former love interest that died was rebuilt as a Terminator parody sent to hunt down and kill Conker. One of the primary antagonists. Seems to have no memory of her past relationship. Honker Originally from Conker's Pocket Tales, a skunk who attempts to frame Conker and take his place as the king. Meant to satire "dark and edgy" characters, such as Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic series. Professor von Kripplespac Despite being sucked into space, he is indeed alive, but his whereabouts are unknown and never confirmed in-game. This is most likely meant to lead to up events that happen in the Multiplayer story of Live & Reloaded, and bring back the Tediz. Here, he makes a deal with Hoodlums. Hoodlums Childishly designed wizard character, the intended antagonist of Conker 64: Twelve Tales. He acts mysterious, and shows very little personality at first glance. Underneath that, he is rather sadistic and outright cruel to even his servants that fail, and detests not only Conker, but almost everyone from Bad Fur Day previously. Meant to satire beta/unfinished characters. His exact motive is not clear as of now. K.O. the Kat A boss from Conker 64 that went unused. Has a brute-like nature, but more like a childish "bully" stereotype character, therefore targets Gregg the most. During the battle against him and just before his death, he points out how he'll "just come back like all cats with extra lives", until he realizes that the "extra lives" system being removed also applies to him. The Evil Acorn A talking, evil acorn previous from Pocket Tales that almost no one can take seriously. Even his speeches are insanely botched. A satire of older/forgotten characters and poor translations/writing, which was common for some early GameBoy games. Birdy The scarecrow from Bad Fur Day returns, except as a satire on hand-holding/unskippable tutorials. After a few cutscenes though, he is killed off by Berri. Franky the Pitchfork A returning ally from Bad Fur Day. Has completely ditched Ron and Reg, and now tags along Conker to prove him innocent. Bill the Gate Ron and Reg's new "friend" outside the barn's path that is constantly tormented with broken windows and glass. A parody of "Bill Gates". Jugga Returns from Bad Fur Day, now as the queen of the Uga Buga world which is now a lava covered island. Seems to be unaware of what happened with Conker and is willing to help him. Cthulpoo The intended antagonist for Conker's Other Bad Day. It's unknown how he will fit into the story, as the writer finds him distasteful and unoriginal. Enemies Fodder * Weasel Guards * Evil Animated Acorns * Gobling * Uga Bugas * Vultures * Wasps * Tediz * Zombies Bosses * Hsstamean * The Evil Acorn * Tyrannosaurus Rex * K.O. the Kat * Honker * Berri * Hoodlums * Cthulpoo? Chapters The Tower * Introduction * Dethroned * Freedom! Raunch Ranch * Mr. Gates * My Girlfriend's Back * The Circle * Birdy * Feck Off Vultures * Infestation * Old Hssssstory * My Anaconda * Franky and the Cannon Nostalgia * Pocket Tales * Just Nuts * The Evil Acorn * Nutcracker * Twelve Tales Uga Isle * Welcome to the Jungle * The Edge Lord * Ritual * Rex * Volcanic Maze * The Top * Jugga * Escape from the Island Downtown * The Hunt * Separated * Defenseless Death * Gregg's Past * K.O. the Kat * Piss Off Invasion * A New War * Tediz Rise * Tank Controls * Battleship * The Core * Bullet Hell * Captain Honker * Redemption * The Medal Final * Enemy Base * Bloody Undead * Hordes * My Girlfriend's Back… Again * Tough Love * Hoodlums * Epilogue References Rather than frequently making fun of movies, Conker's Last Bad Day satires games more frequently and makes references to them * Honker constantly makes references satirizing Shadow from the'' Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It's jabbed at how "kids now prefer dark and edgy things" by him. * Bill the Gate is an obvious parody of Bill Gates. * A news article placed next to Conker's wanted poster says "Bear and Bird's Career Ruined by Vehicles", most likely poking fun at Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. * Hoodlums jabs at how Conker's "Series is already dead like many others… Save the one fighting game", which is most likely referring to Killer Instinct for the Xbox-One. * In one scene, K.O. the Kat is seen devouring "something with a spiky yellow tail", which was zapping him. This is a reference to Pokemon's mascot, Pikachu, which at one point was meant to be in Bad Fur Day. * At one point, Berri's system overheats and shows red circles in her eyes. Hoodlums outright says "Dammit! Why the red rings now?!" which is a jab at how the Xbox 360 frequently got "red rings of death". * Conker is at one point looking through his old magazines in the beginning, among these are: ** The classic beaver one from Bad Fur Day. ** A gaming magazine with Master Chief on the front, a reference to Halo. ** A woman with long green hair and large breasts, where the cover says'' "Heart of Green, Breasts of Gold!"'' This is an obscure reference to'' Choujigen Game Neptune/Hyperdimension Neptunia'', a PlayStation series the writer is fond of, the woman in question is based off of Xbox consoles. * Some of Berri's attacks are similar to that of Fulgore from Killer Instinct. * In the chapter "Ritual", Rodent says that he was hoping for an ape in a neck-tie to show up instead of a T-Rex, referencing the Donkey Kong series. * In Conker's old house, there is a photo of him with a bear and a monkey with vehicles. These are most like Banjo and Diddy Kong during Diddy Kong Racing's events. Other References * The Rex fight has references from Jurassic Park. ** A scene prior to that, "Ritual", seems to be a spoof of King Kong. * The chapters'' "My Girlfriend's Back"'' and "My Girlfriend's Back… Again" are references to a song and movie of a similar name, but role-reversed. * The chapter "Welcome to the Jungle" is an obvious nod to the Guns n' Roses song. Category:Games